Immortal Firewing Blaze
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810048 |no = 8318 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 174 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 14 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 13, 19, 43, 46, 55, 64, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 106 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 10, 8, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 2 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 43, 46, 49, 55, 58, 64, 70, 76, 82, 88, 94, 100, 106 |bb_distribute = 10, 6, 6, 4, 11, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 43, 46, 49, 55, 58, 64, 67, 73, 76, 82, 85, 91, 94, 100, 106 |sbb_distribute = 10, 6, 6, 4, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 61, 70, 79, 88, 97 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 43, 46, 49, 55, 58, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 106 |sbb3_distribute = 10, 6, 6, 4, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 20, 6, 6, 20, 3, 3, 20, 3, 3, 20, 3, 3 |sbb3_totaldistr = 180 |ubb_frames = 13, 16, 19, 22, 43, 46, 49, 55, 58, 64, 67, 73, 76, 82, 85, 91, 94, 100, 103, 109, 112 |ubb_distribute = 10, 6, 6, 4, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born an elemental hybrid, Blaze was granted wings of flame and mastery over all things of fire. Yet his missing wing vexed him to no end, and so he traveled the land in search of answers that could satisfy his thirst for knowledge. As he trained under many teachers and wandering warriors, he gained a deeper understanding of the power of fire and how to properly manipulate it. But it was in a lonely village where he would find his answers amidst a dragon's wrathful flame. As he sacrificed himself for the sake of the innocent, the dual nature of his power awoke, filling his body with a newfound strength. He opened his eyes, his indestructible body a brilliant shade of coppery red as a divine orb displaying his mastery manifested in his aura. His twin wings - formed from bright, blue flame - unfurled to display his majestic glory. |summon = Thanks to you, I have unlocked the pinnacle of my power! Come! We have a world to burn! |fusion = The fire within me burns so much hotter! Amazing! Give me more! |evolution = I take to the skies once more with my titan wings! I can feel the power! My thanks, Summoner! |hp_base = 5919 |atk_base = 2377 |def_base = 2275 |rec_base = 2275 |hp_lord = 8455 |atk_lord = 3395 |def_lord = 3250 |rec_lord = 3250 |hp_anima = 9572 |rec_anima = 2952 |atk_breaker = 3693 |def_breaker = 2952 |def_guardian = 3548 |rec_guardian = 3101 |def_oracle = 3101 |rec_oracle = 3697 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Burning Copper Soul |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 80% boost to Def, max HP of Fire types, 20% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types, considerably boosts ABP and CBP gain, probable considerable reduction of foe's BB gauge & probable normal attack on all foes |lsnote = 65% ABP, 40% CBP, 30% chance to reduce 50% BC gauges & 30% chance of AoE normal attack (-50% extra damage) |bb = Yin-Yang Pyreblast |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, adds additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 600% DoT, adds +2 hits to each hit count (+20% extra damage, 120% total), 180% parameter boost & 60% Crit rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Flame Fist Storm |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 5 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe, raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, considerably boosts critical damage for 3 turns & boosts own Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = Adds +2 hits to each hit count (+20% extra damage, 120% total), 180% parameter boost, 60% Crit rate, 75% Crit & 250% Atk to self |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 950 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 850 |sbb_hpscale2 = |sbbhits3 = 23 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 23 |sbbmultiplier3 = 620 |sbb3_es = true |sbb_hpscale3 = |ubb = Everything into Ashes |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction |ubbnote = Adds +3 hits to each hit count (+120% extra damage, 220% total), 350% Crit, 400% parameter boost & reduces 90% Atk/Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Heart of a Devil-Hero |esdescription = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000, adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 25%, considerably raises normal hit amount & adds 23 combo powerful Fire attack against Fire, Earth types to SBB |esnote = Adds +2 hits to each hit count |evofrom = 810047 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 75% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 35 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds considerable boost to BB gauge when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_1_note = Fills 4~7 BC |omniskill4_2_sp = 25 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's success rate of foe's considerable BB gauge reduction effect |omniskill4_2_note = +10% chance, 40% total |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances LS's damage of normal attacks may hit all foes effect |omniskill4_3_note = +25% damage, 75% damage total |omniskill4_4_sp = 50 |omniskill4_4_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill4_4_note = 70% chance |omniskill4_5_sp = 10 |omniskill4_5_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Atk, Def, Rec boost effects |omniskill4_6_note = +10% boost, 190% total |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Enhances SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill4_7_note = +50% boost, 125% total |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Elemental Hybrids |addcatname = Blaze4 }}